


Love's First Kiss

by biblionerd07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky making Steve blush, Evil Wizards, First Kiss, Fluff, Snow White - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets hit by a spell from an evil wizard and falls into a deathlike sleep.  Luckily, Bucky remembers just how to handle the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's First Kiss

“Cap, you get the civilians taken care of?” Tony asked over the comms. It was more of a scream, really, though Tony would never admit it. A flock of giant crows was swarming him.

“The police put a barricade up but you know how people love to watch these things.” Steve sounded disgusted as he flung his shield at the enchanted furniture moving in on the team. “Eyes on the wizard?” Steve asked.

“Eyes but no clear shot,” Bucky reported.

“A possible clear shot,” Clint countered. “If you can get a group of civilians out of the way.”

“Not with that wind,” Bucky shot back. “Steve wouldn’t have time to get out of the line of fire.”

“I stick an arrow in the wizard, there’s no line of fire to worry about,” Clint snapped.

“Guys, it probably won’t matter,” Steve cut in. “Hulk’s here now.”

Just then, what appeared to be a walking chest of drawers opened fire on some curious civilians. Steve jumped in front of them, ducking with the shield, so he missed the coffee table getting one of the policemen around the barricade. The man promptly turned into a frog. Natasha took out the coffee table with a few swift kicks and put the frog in a pocket for safekeeping.

“What the hell!” Steve yelled. “Tony, how are you holding up under those birds?”

“Not very well,” Tony gritted out. He wouldn’t mind torching them to take flight, but they weren’t sure if they were just enchanted birds or people who’d been turned into birds, so he had to be careful and simply try to swat them away. Gently.

“Hulk get wizard!” Hulk promised.

“Be careful, buddy!” Steve called at him. “We don’t know if the magic will affect—”

Steve cut himself off when he realized the wizard had just shot a beam of light from his staff at a little kid. Without a second of hesitation, Steve dove in front of the little girl. He lay still, not moving, and didn’t get up.

“Steve!” Bucky screamed, already scrambling away from his vantage point. “Barton, cover him, you hear me?”

“Hulk get wizard!” Hulk repeated, much more angrily this time. “Wizard hurt Captain!” And then he stepped over the little army of furniture and plucked the wizard up between his thumb and pointer finger. He smashed the wizard’s staff. Immediately, the furniture stopped moving, the crows disappeared, and Natasha found herself nose-to-nose with an embarrassed police officer. But Steve still didn’t move.

Bucky flung himself down beside Steve, pulling his best friend’s head into his lap. “Steve? Heya, Stevie, come on, pal.” He checked Steve’s neck for a pulse. “Got a heartbeat, and he’s breathing, but barely.” His voice cracked only slightly.

“I’m taking the wizard back to the Tower,” Tony reported. “I’ll put him in a cell and come back for Cap. If he hasn’t woken up by then.” He scooped the offender out of Hulk’s arms and flew off, dropping a pair of pants behind him for Bruce. Hulk picked them up and lumbered away.

“I need you all to back away,” Natasha ordered the crowd.

“Is Captain America alright?” It was the little girl he’d saved, voice wobbling.

“He’ll be fine,” Natasha reassured her.

“Stevie.” Bucky was patting Steve’s face. “Stevie, wake up. Steve, come on.” His voice was getting more panicked with every word and his fear was bleeding into the crowd.

“Barnes.” Clint dropped down beside Bucky. “You gotta keep it together so the civilians don’t panic.”

“Fuck the civilians,” Bucky hissed. “Something’s really wrong. He’s never stayed down this long his whole life, not when he weighed ninety pounds and his damn heart didn’t work.”

“Can I take a look?” Bruce asked quietly, bare-chested and barefoot. Bucky straightened up to get out of Bruce’s way, but Steve’s head was still pillowed on his thigh and he kept a hand on Steve’s cheek. Bruce didn’t have any kind of first-aid kit, so he couldn’t do much more than Bucky had.

“We won’t be able to tell much until we’re back at the Tower,” Bruce said apologetically. “Hopefully his metabolism will burn through whatever toxin the wizard put in his system.”

“Oh, God,” Bucky moaned.

“Yes, it’s me,” Tony quipped, landing gently. He stopped when he saw Steve was still out. “Oh. Well, okay, Iron Man express it is.” He moved to take Steve from Bucky and Bucky tightened his hold for a minute before relenting.

“I’ll be right behind you,” he promised Steve’s blank face. “You feel like waking up on the flight back, you be my guest, but if any of these reporters got a picture of you drooling on my leg, we’re gonna have words.” Tony took off for the second time. Bucky watched them rise from the ground, then turned, grabbed Steve’s shield, and sprinted away.

When Natasha, Clint, and Bruce got back to the Tower, Steve still hadn’t woken up, and Bucky hadn’t moved except to switch sides when the doctors needed access to whichever side he was sitting at. He was talking to Steve, but he looked a wreck.

“I called Wilson,” Natasha reported.

“Why? What can he do?” Tony asked curiously.

“For James. He’s losing it over there and he trusts Sam the most with talking about things. Even after Steve wakes up, he’s going to be a mess for a while. It’s the first time he’s seen Steve get really hurt since he came out into the field with us.”

“That was very thoughtful,” Bruce said with a small smile. Natasha shrugged off the praise and everyone turned when Tony clapped his hands together.

“Well, let’s go question our bad guy.” He stuck his head into the room. “We’re off to see the wizard. Coming?”

Bucky looked torn. He didn’t want to leave Steve, but he _did_ want to make the wizard talk. He brushed a hand through Steve’s hair. “I’m going to get some answers. Don’t go anywhere, huh?” He tried to crack a smile and almost succeeded.

Tony paused outside the door. “Now, I know we’re all very upset,” he started. “But let’s not lose our heads and get—”

“Yeah, Stark, I know a thing or two about getting information out of prisoners,” Bucky pointed out tonelessly.

“Ah, yes, well, to my understanding there wasn’t a lot of emotion in the mix before, so maybe…hang back. Let the scary Russian lady do her thing.”

“I’m the one who _taught_ her to do her thing,” Bucky snarled. Natasha snapped something at him in Russian and he took a deep breath, muttering something back. She patted his shoulder and he straightened.

“Sorry,” he apologized without actually looking Tony in the eye. “I didn’t mean to flip my wig.”

“I can only assume that’s meant figuratively.” Tony shook his head as tapped the door for JARVIS to open it. It slid open to reveal the wizard bound to a chair. Bucky obediently hung back and let everyone else in front of him.

“The whole team?” The wizard asked silkily. “What an honor. Except, oh…you’re missing your fearless leader, aren’t you?”

Bucky’s teeth grinding were practically audible. Bruce gave him a rueful grin. “At least you can flip your wig without turning green.”

“All the other spells ended when we broke your staff. Why was Captain America different?” Natasha asked calmly.

“His wonderful serum!” The wizard crowed. Bucky rolled his eyes. These evil geniuses were all crack ups. Willing to tell you everything for an ego boost. “Normally it helps him, but it trapped my magic in his cells.”

“This was part of the design,” Natasha said more than asked.

“Of course. For all your genius, it’s really not so hard to outsmart Tony Stark.”

“And yet, I’m not the one locked in a cell,” Tony pointed out cheerfully. “What do we do to get our capsicle back?”

“Now, I can’t tell you that,” the wizard chided. “It would spoil all the fun.”

“Everything was fairy tales,” Bucky realized. “Crows, enchanted wardrobe, a guy turned into a frog. So what’s Steve?”

“Very impressive!” The wizard’s praise made Bucky bare his teeth. “What’s Steve, indeed?”

“That’s what we’re asking you.” Natasha kept her voice casual as she ground the heel of her boot into the wizard’s foot. He yelped.

“He’s not anything!” He cried. “Just a deathlike sleep.”

Clint swore under his breath. _Deathlike_ certainly didn’t sound promising.

“A coma?” Bruce theorized. “So he’ll have to bring himself out?”

“Not himself.” The wizard was chortling now.

“Deathlike sleep!” Bucky suddenly shouted. Everyone jumped a little. He sprang forward, punched the wizard square on the jaw, and ran toward the door. After a shocked beat, the rest of the team followed him. They got to Steve’s room in time to see Bucky lean over Steve’s bed.

“Time to wake up,” he murmured. Then he pressed his lips to Steve’s.

“Okay, has I, Robot lost it?” Tony asked.

“Buck?” Steve’s voice was weak and raspy and Bucky scrambled for a glass of water, helping Steve sit up. Everyone gaped for a second.

“What was that?” Clint was the first to find his voice.

“ _Snow White_ ,” Bucky explained without actually explaining anything. “We musta gone to see that, what, three times?” he asked Steve. “Steve was obsessed.”

“You liked it just as much as I did!” Steve insisted.

“I didn’t draw Snow White for two years afterward.” Bucky was grinning.

“Well, you didn’t draw anything ever,” Steve snipped, smiling dopily up at Bucky.

“Sorry, some of us are going to need more of an explanation than a Disney movie,” Tony cut in.

“Um…” Steve was deliciously pink around the ears. “Love’s first kiss.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“ _First_ kiss?” Clint asked incredulously. “That was your first kiss?”

Bucky and Steve just looked uncomfortable now. Steve shrugged. “Yeah.”

“It’s been like two hundred years and you’re just now getting around to kissing?” Tony gaped. “Good Lord, you old fogies move slow.”

“Hey, it wasn’t like that back then,” Bucky protested. “That wouldn’t have been safe and Steve didn’t need any more reasons to get beat up.”

“So how did you know it was going to work?” Natasha asked. “If it has to be _love_?” She didn’t sneer on the word. Not really.

“Well.” Steve took Bucky’s hand. “We always knew.”

Bucky laughed a little. “You’re a sap,” he told Steve fondly, before turning to everyone else. “Rogers can’t lie; you all know that. I knew it since we were twelve.”

“And you never did a thing about it until now,” Bruce murmured. Bucky and Steve didn’t seem to notice the slightly-awed silence of their teammates.

“I swear, you always gotta find the stupidest thing to do in a situation and do it,” Bucky was griping. “What’s next, you gonna sell your cow for some magic beans? Climb a beanstalk and fight a giant?”

“How else was I gonna get a kiss from my best guy?” Steve teased.

“Oh, the beanstalk will be to get me in bed, is that it?” Bucky winked. “Won’t take any beanstalk but the one you got between—”

“Buck!” Steve interrupted, scandalized and blushing, glancing over at the team. Bruce was herding everyone out, even as Tony was protesting,

“But I want to see Bucky embarrass Steve some more, Bruuuuuce!”

Just for that, Steve and Bucky proved that they still remembered the words to Snow White’s wishing well song, and belted it as loud as they could.


End file.
